walking_contradiction_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderville Later: Shifts in Time
Previous Story: Slenderville 3: Reign of Terror Next Story: Slenderville Later: A Fishy Situation Gashon's House Gashon: -Is in bed sleeping- -A strange noise is heard outside- Gashon: -wakes up and points gun at his door- -noise is stil outside- Gashon: -looks out window- What on earth is that... -calls Rygan- Rygan: Hello? Gashon: Rygan, its me. Rygan: Come on man, its like 2:30 in the frickin' morning! Gashon: Sorry this is important. Um, what does it mean when you hear a strange noise and there's something outside you KNOW wasn't there before? Rygan: That depends, what is it? Gashon: It's hard to tell.. it looks like some box. Rygan: Garbage can, maybe? Gashon: No, too tall. It actually looks like a phone booth or something... Rygan: Well, maybe Clark Kent needs a new place to change into his Superman suit. Gashon: Uh... are the phone booths that Superman changes in blue? Rygan: I have no idea. Look, I doubt the thing's gonna be there for long, can I go back to sleep now?! Gashon: Fine, goodbye. -hangs up- -loud crash is heard downstairs- Gashon: What the-- *runs downstairs with gun- -more noises are heard- Gashon: -kicks open door where noises are behind- Dom: -is on the floor laying on his back- WHOA WOULD YOU KNOCK FIRST?! o_o Gashon: YOU! Dom: YEAH, ME! o_o Gashon: Wait... I forget who you are.. oh right, illegal alien who got kidnapped in a black van and your last name is Angel-butt? Dom: How many others do you know with THAT description? o_o Gashon: Yeah, good point. One question. Dom: What? o_o Gashon: WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE WHEN I THOUGHT SOME PSYCHO KILLER BROKE IN! I HAVE A FRICKIN DOORBELL Y'KNOW! Dom: Well, after 2 AM I figured you wouldn't answer... o_o Gashon: And so you broke in my house. Did you hear that weird noise outside too? I was already awake cause of it. Dom: -gets awkward look on his face- Um..no... o_o Gashon: Really? You don't look so sure. I'm gonna go outside and check it out. Dom: Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you! o_o Gashon: Geez, the last noises I heard after that were from you, I'm sure its fine. -starts walking towards front door- Dom: -runs towards him and tackles him- Gashon: GET THE FRICK OFF OF ME! Y'KNOW THIS IS ASSAULT ON AN OFFICER! -shoves him off and runs outside- Dom: Oh, crap! o_o Gashon: So it WAS a blue phone booth out here...? -goes over to open it- Dom: You don't wanna do that, Gashon... o_o Gashon: Yes, I do. -opens the doors- Dom: -says under his breath- I am screwed... o_o Gashon: -steps in- What is this thing? Whoa, it's-- Dom: Bigger on the inside, I know. o_o Gashon: Once again, WHAT IS THIS THING? Dom: The TARDIS. o_o Gashon: What the hell is a TARDIS? Dom: It's an acronym. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space or something like that, I don't even frickin remember anymore. o_o Gashon: Waaait, isn't this thing on TV? Yeah, Doctor Who or something...so is that show, like, a documentary? Dom: Uh...more like a reality show. o_o Gashon: Which would make you....? Dom: A time lord. o_o Gashon: I thought there was only one left. Dom: No, three. The main doctor, the War Doctor, and me. o_o Gashon: I really gotta lay off the weed. There is no way this is legit! Dom: Yeah, it is. Wanna go for a ride? o_o Gashon: Uh, in that murder investigation someone was cheating on his boyfriend with you. You trying to make a move...? Dom: OH, HELL NO! Definitely wouldn't make a move on you. What I mean is this thing can travel anywhere and anytime. o_o Gashon: So this is a time machine and just a really fancy method of transportation? Why the phone booth? Dom: It's a disguise. It's a police call box from the 50's or 60's. It's supposed to change its disguise to blend in wherever it goes...but it still stays as a police call box from the 50's or 60's. So, where do you wanna go? Remember, it can go amywhere at anytime. o_o Gashon: I've got a few ideas... In the TARDIS Dom: No way. o_o Gashon: Come on! Dom: You wanna stop your friend from being killed? No way, no how! o_o Gashon: Dang, man! Please?! Dom: Do you have ANY idea what damage you would do?! o_o Gashon: At this point I really don't care. It's a pain in the neck when one of your friends die, even if they did end up evil in the end. Dom: I'll tell you what. I'll take you back to any time with your friend as long as you dont try to change ANYTHING! o_o Gashon: Deal. Dom: Good. Now let's go. o_o -pushes a bunch of buttons- General Ozank's Funeral Dom: Here we are. o_o Gashon: I'm gonna look around a bit. Dom: Ok. Remember the deal. o_o Gashon: Alright, I got it! -General Ozank's funeral wraps up and people start heading to their cars- Gashon: -sees Kahar heading to his car- Oh no... -takes out gun and starts running- Dom: -turns around to see Gashon running- OH NO YOU DON'T! o_o Gashon: KAHAR DON'T GO IN! -shoots the bomb in Kahar's car and it explodes- Kahar: Gashon, what are you doing?! Gashon: Saving your ass, Joker planted a bomb in your car. Kahar: He couldn't have, security would've caught him. Gashon: He didnt plant it today. It was probably no more than a day before. Dom: -walks up and grab's Gashon's arm- We gotta go. o_o Kahar: Hey, Angel-butt, long time no see... Gashon: Um, gtg, bye Kahar.. Kahar: Ok, bye... Dom: Later, nice to see you too. o_o -Gashon and Dom run away- Kahar: Wait, is that a phone booth...? Back Inside the TARDIS Dom: If it wasn't against the rules, I would kill you right now. o_o Gashon: Geez, quit raging! Dom: We had a deal! o_o Gashon: Um, I thought time lords were super-geniuses. Cause I'm pretty sure you would realize I made the deal so you would let me go back in time. Dom: ... AGH! o_o Gashon: Don't need to lash out, man. Dom: Who knows what this is gonna cause! o_o Gashon: How about we cross that bridge when we get to it, and get back home? Dom: Fine... o_o -pushes more of those random buttons- Gashon's House Again (Obviously in The Present)